


[Podfic] Between Thought And Expression Lies A Lifetime

by dodificus



Series: A Matter Of Degrees [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock solves a case, feeds some swans, and has a go at domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Between Thought And Expression Lies A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Thought and Expression Lies a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493678) by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). 



**Length:** 1:39:26  
 **File Size:** 106.8 MB (mp3)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012101004.zip)

The entire series so far can be found in Audiobook format [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012070303.zip) (103 MB)

The podbook was compiled by cybel  
The cover is also by cybel


End file.
